Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept, the present invention, relate to a photo-alignment composition and a method of manufacturing a display panel using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a photo-alignment composition capable of improving a hardness of an alignment layer and an afterimage of a display panel and a method of manufacturing a display panel using the photo-alignment composition.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is one of a flat panel display FPD, which is used broadly recently. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering to display an image.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. Molecules of liquid crystal of the display panel needs to be aligned in a direction to have uniform brightness and high contrast ratio.
Generally, a polyimide compound is coated on substrates of a display panel, and then the substrates are rubbed by a rubbing cloth to form an alignment layer. However, when the substrates are rubbed by the rubbing cloth, impurities may be attached on the alignment layer or scratches may be formed on the alignment layer.
Recently, a photo aligning process is used to improve transmissivity and to decrease defects. An alignment layer manufactured by the photo aligning process may have an improved transmissivity. However, a hardness of the alignment layer manufactured by the photo aligning process is weaker than an alignment layer manufactured by a rubbing process. Furthermore, an afterimage may occur on a screen.